


Nightmares and Nocturnes

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Tumblr request, established relationship peterick, married peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick keeps getting woken up by horrible nightmares. His husband is always there to kiss it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Nocturnes

              Patrick shot up like a bullet, the blanket he was tangled up in yanking back down at his chest as he fought his way to ninety degrees. He covered his mouth, shaking his head back and forth quickly and drawing his knees up into his chest. He buried his face in between his knees as he tried to steady his breathing, but his breath was quickly turning into whimpers, tears dribbling out of his eyes.

              Changing tactics, Patrick lifted his arm up to his mouth and bit down hard on his wrist while tears began to stream more steadily. He choked on his hand, but he had to stop crying, he was going to wake up the whole bus and Joe would be so pissed but he couldn’t get the images out of his head, all the blood, too real too bright-

              A sob ripped its way out of Patrick’s chest and he hugged his knees even closer, trying to wipe the tears off his face as fast as they came.

              It wasn’t even as though anything were _wrong_ per se, but due to stress or mid-life crisis or one too many nasty comments from the crowd, he kept getting nightmares. Horrible, vivid dreams filled with death and gore that made his muscles seize up just to think about. He thought they’d go away on tour, but clearly he was wrong.

              Another sob broke free of his throat and Patrick yanked the blanket up to his chin, shaking. Maybe everyone would just sleep through this.

              Patrick’s hopes were dashed as he heard grumbly waking up noises coming from the bunk across the aisle. He tried to choke back the next cry, but it came unbidden. Suddenly desperate for contact, Patrick gave up trying to hold back, letting out a low moan of despair.

              It only took seconds for his curtain to get ripped back, Pete’s overly concerned face staring down at him.

              “’trick?” Pete’s eyes were huge with worry, and Patrick shrank back against the wall at the sudden movement. He was embarrassed, but all of the visions were still fresh in his mind and he just shook harder. It felt pathetic, somehow, to ask Pete out loud to just hold him, but luckily, Pete knew how to read Patrick better than Patrick did.

              Pete jumped up into his bunk- not the sort of bed made for two, but Patrick scooted over as far as he could. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and Patrick instantly melted into the touch. He let his face fall into Pete’s shoulder and let the tears fall freely while he shook.

              “Sh, shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s alright,” Pete said, rubbing Patrick’s back. “It’s okay, it’s just a dream.”

              “S-sorry-!” Patrick stuttered, but Pete shushed him again, his hand making smooth circles on Patrick’s back.

              “Don’t be sorry, baby,” Pete whispered. With the hand that wasn’t on Patrick’s back, he began to comb through Patrick’s hair with his fingers. The motion soothed Patrick in seconds, and his breathing grew slower, if still unsteady.

              “Do you want to talk about it?” Pete asked, and Patrick shook his head fervently, not look up.

              “’s too scary,” he whimpered, but his words were muffled by Pete’s shirt. Pete hummed, smoothing Patrick’s hair.

              “You don’t have to talk about it,” he said. “It’s okay now, it’s over.”

              “Too real,” Patrick whined, and Pete hummed again, pulling him tighter, if that was even possible. Patrick could see the muscles in Pete’s arms straining, holding him as protectively as though the monsters from Patrick’s dreams were real, and Pete was going to fight them off single-handedly.

              Patrick’s breathing slowly steadied while Pete kept whispering that he would be okay, his tears stemming off eventually. Even after he had calmed down, he held onto Pete like he were drowning for a few minutes more before he pulled back, wiping his eyes on his blanket.

              “Thanks,” he said, staring down at the mattress and picking at a loose thread on the blanket. Embarrassed. Color rose in his cheeks as he realized how stupid he was being. It was just a dream. “Sorry I woke you.”

              “Patrick,” Pete sounded endeared, but almost frustrated. Patrick looked up at him, and Pete was giving him a tender smile. “You don’t have to apologize.” He held up his left hand, and Patrick still blushed at the glint of silver. “I love you, silly.”

              Patrick sniffed, but gave Pete a shaky smile.

              “Just a stupid nightmare,” he said, sniffling again. Pete raised his hand slowly, brushing hair out of Patrick’s face and then resting his hand on Patrick’s cheek.

              “It’s not stupid,” Pete said, staring Patrick down with an incredible amount of intensity. His brown eyes were burning into Patrick’s, and Patrick couldn’t look away if he wanted to. “I love you.”

              “I love you too,” Patrick said. He put a hand on Pete’s thigh, not trying to make a move, but desperate for as much physical contact as possible.

              “How many times have I told you to wake me up when you have a nightmare?” Pete asked.

              “I feel bad waking you up,” Patrick looked away. “You don’t get enough sleep.”

              Pete pulled Patrick’s head down so he could kiss the top of his head. “You’re more important than sleep.”

              They sat like that together for a moment, just being close to each other, before Patrick yawned. Pete’s face split into a grin.

              “Ready to go back to bed?” Pete asked, and the panic from the nightmare suddenly flooded through Patrick’s body again.

              “Stay with me?” he asked, and Pete nodded without a second of deliberation.

              “You’d better not hog the blanket,” Pete said, curling around Patrick with no prompting. The way he wrapped around Patrick’s body made Patrick feel safe and protected and loved, more loved than he’d ever felt.

              Enough to fight off the worst nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> So the title was maybe kind of a blatant sandman reference but w/ev. As someone who gets a lot of nightmares and really misses waking up in her girlfriend's arms, I may be projecting onto pete and patrick a bit. Oops. Still, I loved reading it, and this was a tumblr request that said "Can I request some peterick fluff involving Patrick getting nightmares?" If you ever want to request something, my tumblr is cawmrseagull and I'm always up for requests. While you're here, check out The High Way to Hell. As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
